DESCRIPTION: (applicant's abstract). The proposed project will develop a high fidelity, low cost, interactive driving simulator, optimized with respect to cost and capability, for driver education and training. Particular emphasis will be given to the factors involved in the exceptionally high accident and mortality rates associated with teenage drivers. This simulator will be designed not only for novice driver training, but also for advanced driver training for new automotive technology, adverse weather conditions, and emergency maneuvering which will require a major advance in simulator fidelity. Significant innovations will also be made in the integration of the simulator with the overall driver curriculum with the help of the American Automobile Association (AAA). Particular emphasis will be given to developing driving scenarios and coordinated driver performance measures not only for basic psychomotor driving skills but also cognitive functions associated with decision-making and risk-taking of young drivers. This will closely couple driver assessment with training. The simulator engineering research will be closely integrated with an extensive transfer-of-training study which is planned for Phase II. This experimental program, using high school student subjects, will compare advance simulator training options to conventional driver training. This study will guide the simulator design and quantify the transfer of training from the simulator to establish its efficacy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE